


I'm Sure

by Hippolita



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Love, M/M, Strong Language, Verbal Insinuation to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippolita/pseuds/Hippolita
Summary: What if your crush discovered you like them?





	I'm Sure

            Saihara could not stop thinking about Ouma. Just two days ago, he had said he fulfilled his objective: steal his heart. But what did it mean? Actually, did it really mean anything…? Or _that_ …? Or maybe something else entirely…? He would need to investigate more in order to understand that statement since Ouma was an unpredictable person.

            Discovering things from the purple haired boy was going to be difficult, as smart and intelligent he was. In addition, he would lie so much it would make extremely hard to discern truth from lies, that is, if his phrases had any truth. Looking through all those things, the detective decided the best way to achieve something from the smart boy was to make a surprise attack.

            And he knew the just perfect one.

            In the afternoon of that day, Saihara went to Kokichi’s room and invited him to hang out. The smaller one accepted, and now they made their way to the library, Ouma humming during the walk.

            Saihara turned around to look at Kokichi.

            “Ah, Ouma-kun, there is something on your face…” He extended his hand towards the boy, who just looked curiously at Saihara’s expression. The perfume the taller was wearing was a little faint, but good and it somehow made some effect in the purple-haired, who seemed to be spacing out. Ouma lost himself in those baby yellow eyes and that good fragrance and just after it happened, he realized.

            Saihara was actually leaning his face in! Before he could react, the kiss had already been placed on his lips, and the Ultimate Supreme Leader stood there with a surprised look.

            Saihara was expressionless though, simply studying Ouma’s reaction, which he noted that didn’t turn into disgust at least.The boy was a paralyzed for a moment though, as he started talking.

            “Saihara-chan… what does this mean?” He had a suspicious face.

            “Ah… it means what it means.”

            Ouma stared at Saihara, unreadable expression.  Now the detective got nervous, and flushed a little, looking away from Kokichi’s piercing gaze.

            “Did you not like it…?” Saihara liked the boy… but not to _that_ point yet. Though he tolerated his lies, he knew Ouma was not a bad person. He just liked attention. That is why he was going to take responsibility for what he did in case he confirmed Kokichi’s crush on him.

            “… So you finally realized,” he avoided the question. Shuichi understood what he meant.

            “Rather than realize… I found that out.”

            “So… did that mean you like me back?” The boy sounded serious. More serious he had ever seen.

            Shuichi breathed in before starting. “I like you, though not as much as you may like me. So I will need your help to fall in love with you completely.” Saihara gave him a small smile. Ouma analyzed his words for a moment before continuing talking.

            “… Were your actions just now, by any chance, you trying to confirm your suspicions?”

            “… There is that too,” he admitted.

            “I thought so!” Ouma looked a little triumphant for getting it right. But at the same time… some sadness hovered his eyes.

            “Ah… your lips... are incredibly soft. I-It was my first kiss by the way…” Saihara blushed.

            “Of course it was! Anyone can tell you have no experience, Saihara-chan!”

            “So you have experience…? Oh, nevermind, you might lie.”

            “What! How rude! I didn’t plan to lie in such an important moment Saihara-chan!” The detective’s heart fluttered at the remark.

            “Oh… sorry. I th-”

            Shuichi got interrupted by a surprise kiss, this time from Ouma. Saihara pressed his lips back to the boy. Then he felt something wet entering his mouth. Kokichi was French kissing him right now! The taller one adjusted his head a little to make it easier and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. Kokichi equilibrated himself by holding the detective’s left shoulder and the other now caressed his nape, slightly touching his hair.

            The supreme leader’s kiss was good, and he explored almost every part of his crush’s mouth, only breaking apart to stop to breathe. Shuichi seemed dazed by how good that felt. With half-lidded eyes, he looked at the little boy, finding a similar cute expression on his face.

            “Did you like it~?” Kokichi asked.

            “Yes… it felt good. Did you?”

            “You suck, but it felt good too.”

            “I’m sorry… I guess I’ll have to train more… with you, of course.”

            “But that was a lie Saihara-chan! You kiss very well! I almost thought that I actually wasn’t your first!”

            “Ah, is that so…? Thanks.”

            “…” Kokichi stared at him blankly, and then tiptoed while pulling the detective down by his nape. “I love you,” he leaned back and put both his arms behind his back, grinning. The detective was a tomato mess in redness. “Hey, want to move to the next step~?” Saihara understood that. His blush vanished. He actually was dumbfounded.

            “Ouma-kun… I don’t know if you are joking or not but… this isn’t something you do so eagerly… It takes time.”

            “Whhhaaaaat?! How much time would be right for you exactly?”

            “Hm… two years?”

            “TWO years?!

            “Of course… wait, you weren’t joking?!” Shuichi widened his eyes. “Look, I… I want to cherish our moments... I can’t dishonor you because of impulses. I have to be totally sure we love each other until we do that.”

            “And you think it will take **_two_** _years_?!” I already love you, so just fuck me already!”

            “O-Ouma-kun…” Saihara could not believe what he heard. Not because it was absurd, but because of who was saying it. “I didn’t expect you to be so eager… And… I like you, but I do not love you yet… I can’t dishonor your feelings Kokichi. I don’t want to.”

            “… You are so caring,” he said calming down. He rested his head on Shuichi’s chest. “I already feel loved, so I permit you to fuck me.”

            “… But I don’t think that.”

            “… You are surprisingly stubborn.”

            “I could say the same,” they stayed silent.

            Shuichi felt sudden warm feeling rise inside his chest. What was tha- Oh.

            Saihara suddenly embraced the boy. “You know what Kokichi?” He leaned his face near to the smaller’s ear. “I think I might already be in love with you.”

           

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading >u


End file.
